far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Hong Lu City Sectors
Sectors and districts of Hong Lu City. 01 - Guzhou Sector This sector houses the planetary capitol, formerly being the Imperial ministry. Guzhou District Guzhou is the beating heart of the Hong Luan political charade and corruption. Formerly the home to the Imperial ministry, now the planetary capitol and city center of Hong Lu. Excommunicated nobles, Rich gang bosses and wanted corporates on the run operate this sector like a bureaucratic turf war, with functionally no regard to anything but their own agenda. 02 - Downtown Sector Sector Description 0203 Silk Road District Main Market District 0204 Hong Lu Administrative District Contains the Hong Lu Capital Spaceport 03 - крылья Sector (pronounced: kryl'ya) Kryl'ya is where all of Hong Lu's ships, blimps, trains and other transportation is being manufactured. With the largest shipyards there still intact, it has become an important bastion for Hong Lu's economy, and vital to the recontruction of its infrastructure. 0300 крылья District Kryl'ya is where all of Hong Lu's ships, blimps, trains and other transportation is being manufactured. With the largest shipyards there still intact, it has become an important bastion for Hong Lu's economy, and vital to the recontruction of its infrastructure. It houses the great shipbuilding company of алмаз. (pronounced Almaz, meaning Diamond) This company has created thousands of jobs on Hong Lu after the revolt as they have been vital on rebuilding the infrastructure in Hong Lu City. This has been a slow process, but they have their ideals and a hopeful message of being able to reach your loved ones again. With new spacerails™ being introduced, that can reach the same speed as most spaceships in atmo, they are working as hard as ever to implement them in the important parts of Hong Lu city as soon as possible. The sector unfortunately has been flooded with gangs trying to take control of the trade. So the Directors of алмаз have called in the help of the 10 Vices, sending Mae Zero's and Stella Dongs forces to deal with them for a great price ofcourse. Contains the Hong Lu Capital Spaceport 09 - Liànyù Sector This sector contains hundreds of burnt down Synth Growing Facilities. 0900 Liànyù District District Description 10 - Xuèlù Sector The Blood Road. Most dangerous Hovercycle races take place here. 1000 Xuèlù District Contains a ravaged Cygnus Spaceport 11 - Xiyuan Sector This Sector is controlled by the PRISM Network. 1100 Xiyuan District Warehousing and server farm. Trees with rainbow leaves generating clean atmo here. 1101 “Little Echo” District The large central subsection (1101) would be the main PRISM building. Contrary to our standard corporate offices, where the buildings are topped with antennae, satellite dishes, and transmission towers, the tower is instead topped with a massive domed in green space that is made available to senior PRISM staff to enjoy. The main tower is called "Little Echo" due to this garden and it being just like working on Echo Main media outputs from “Little Echo”: ● Slice of life “documentaries” on the different people on Hong Lu, Things that glorify that lifestyle that give the poor people something they can aspire to that feels slice of life ○ Real crime dramas akin to: ■ “The Sopranos” ■ “The Wire” ■ “Narcos” ● Content that glorifies the charity work of 14 Red Dogs ● H-Pop (Hong Lu Pop music) ● Localized content of offworld content for Hong Lu PRISM have air purifiers and trees throughout the District to ensure the air is breathable without needing masks. The trees would have to be genetically engineered to be able to tolerate the generally toxic atmosphere of Hong Lu. The Trees have rainbow colored leaves. The clean air is to give PRISM employees a freespace from the rest of Hong Lu The lower districts would be dedicated to warehousing and server farm. High security. "Tea-houses" where one can go and relax for 15 Minutes while waiting for his tea and chat with the VIOLA-VI. (See PRISM on the Far-Verona wiki for details on VIOLA) Open to anyone with a basic PRISM subscription, One free tea a month. The real question is, just how much are PRISM bribing the Red Dogs to enable PRISM to retain the integrity of PRISM space when the rest of the city is in veritable flames? PRISM pays due to the fourteen BILLION people living on Hong Lu. They are one of, if not THE most populous planet in the sector. PRISM cannot afford to ignore that market. Most of the security would be 14 red dogs personnel. Document made jointly by: Exec Editor Anders Santoni - Ads Aristotle Seide, News Editor Ronald Marchbanks, PRISM Intern The Quiet - Inf.Acq.Services S. - Tech 12 - ACRE Corporate Extraterritoriality (ACREtown) Sector As the title suggest, in this sector there are ACRE facilities to help support Hong Lu's agriculture. 1200 "The Barn" District Storage for Biomass, now safely sealed off due to radiation leaks from UID-13 1201 "The Farm House" District A.C.R.E. HQ (local) 1202 A.C.R.E. Spaceport of Hong Lu District A.C.R.E. Spaceport of Hong Lu resides here. 15 - Tai Minh City Sector A sector named after the great warhero, general Tai Minh. This sector stands for hope and rebuilding. 1500 Little Kowloon District Severely Crowded Living "Space" for Serfs. 1501 14 Red Dogs Society Megastructure District 14RD Headquarters, charity offices/housing orginized crime offices on low levels. 1502 New Kong District Residential District for Beurecrats, Freethinkers and Scientists. 1503 The Zuànshí Diamond District Living space for extremely wealthy (for Hong Lu) upperclass of Freemen. 1504 Yamauchi Plaza District District Description 18 - Shíyàn Qū Sector This sector contains a very high secured Utopian city. 1800 Ānníng Xiàng District Secured borders, active armed patrols and huge, reflective walls segregate this seemingly utopian eden city. Secret research base. 19 - The Red Light District The Red Light District consists of sector 1900, 1901, 1902, and 1903. This is the entertainment highlight of Hong Lu, Any and all desires will be yours for the taking. Don't bring your children. Bring your credits. The district is governed by 10 regional leaders called The 10 Vices. Region A: "Vice" This region is the heart of the district. It contains the 14 Red Dogs hub, the council chambers for The 10 Vices, it handles the finances and recruitment, it houses many offices of the famous porn studio "Red Rocket" and it has many other noteworthy places to go to. This is the somewhat decent part of the district, where people can seek information about the other regions, and take a monorail to their preferred destination. Leader: Mei Xiang, vice: Arrogance Mei is the ambassador for the 14 Red Dogs, she gets a vote in the council and if there is a tie during decision making, she has the authority to have a deciding vote. She is a cutthroat business lady, and she absolutely has to be as the other leaders see her as an outsider, and won't give her an inch if they could help it. Her vice is arrogance, she knows she has more power then the others, and if everyone hates her, then she will hate them right back. Cities: 1 Láng: Bars/nightclubs: 4 # The Naked Poodle # White Wolf # # Points of Interest: 9 # Red Rocket Studios # Vice Councilchambers # 14 Red Dogs Outpost # Financial Center # Barracks/Trainingground # Shopping centers # Hospital # Abortion Clinics # Retirement Centers Region B: "Cyberia" This region is ruled and maintained by androids. It began pretty small. But the popularity of sexual fantasies with robots could not be ignored. So they began to replicate, hotter, weirder, more extreme versions of themselves, and soon this would grow out to be their Capital city of Cyberia. With supply and demand still not being met, the Capital City has grown to be the size of an entire sector. There is no ill intend coming from this sector. The droids only do as programmed, to fulfill sexual desires and earn money for their creators. Not a sign of resistance, No robot uprising in sight. Just a very valuable sector. Leader: T4-Ny4, vice: Envy T4-Ny4 is a protocol droid, made for Public Relations, she serves the masters by handling logistics, security and most things in the region very efficiently. She sits in the council and gets an honest vote, even though most of the Vices just scoff at the notion of a droid having an opinion. Her vice is Envy because, well think Pinokkio. Cities: 2 # Cyberia # Flesh Fantasy Five (FFF) Bars/nightclubs: 4 # The Nexus # Fiber # Andromeda # Liquid Points of Interest: 4 # Old model Garbage dump. # "Make your own Android" Facilities # The Matrix (Get plugged in, drugged up, constant erotic stimulation, kills 60 people a year.) # Region C: "Nuon" Nuon is the region where everything is bright and flashy. Neon lights and black lights everywhere. It is considered a place for the middle class to feel important and cool. Artsy clubs, Glow in the dark bikini's. You know the place. This local language is french, the majority of people just use it to sound distinguished. This place is kind of sneered at by the upper class. Leader: Amélie Devereux, vice: Bragging Amélie is a fairly new member on the council, she took over from her mother Neomi 9 months ago, and in another life she was a vagrant. Rebellious, likes to mingle with the wrong crowd, thinks she is the queen of Hong Lu, pansexual and just enjoys life. She may act obnoxious, she has a charm on her that works on nearly everyone. Her vice, bragging is made obvious. She actually thinks she is the Emperoxs greatest creation. Cities: 1 Nuon: Noteworthy Bars/nightclubs: 7 # Three Cocks # Guats # Jerry's #Skyr #Club Seven #The Bistro #The Good Life Points of Interest: 4 # Amelie's castle # Fighting Pits # Velvet Burlesque #Horse races Region D: "Aerium" This region is reserved for the rich and famous. Unlike most other regions, this place is well guarded and there are no weapons allowed. Clean and expensive prostitutes, Great gambling facilities. Exquisite shopping malls, hardly any crime going on at this place. Leader: Proxy Portal, vice: Vanity Proxy is a gifted lady, classy but sexy, eloquent but dirty, businesswoman and entertainer at the same time. She rules Aerium tactically, she knows exactly how her region works, which buttons to push, which noble to bribe, which upstarts to kill, and is generally looked at as the leader of the Vices, which is an absurd claim. But her presence just demands obedience and admiration. Her vice is Vanity as being called a leader has been going to her head. Cities: 3 # Thrive # Fairy Tail # Elegance Bars/nightclubs: 4 # Club Pulse # pLace # Club Overdose # Points of Interest: 4 # Blue Light District # New New New Vegas Casino # Proxy's Mansion # Region E: "贫民区" (Pínmínqu) This region is for the dirt poor to still get their fun. Laden with crime, poverty and drug addiction. But if you know the right people and find the right places, you can have an amazing time here, the locals can be very welcoming and friendly, as others could stab you in the back for those 50 credits you carried around. Asian oriented, maggot farms and Algae feed these people. This district does claim it has the best boys, girls and non binary to offer, as they love to get "down and dirty.". Leader: Mae Zero, vice: Injustice If Mae Zero has her eye on you, you run or you die. She rules these slums with an iron fist. Among all of the crime bosses in Pinminqu, they all bow down to her, as she has eradicated any opposition that would question her rule. She hates the peace that she has created, and looks for someone to slip up. So everyone is on their best behaviour. Her vice, Injustice is because she doesn't care if she kills thousands of innocents to get her way. Cities: 1 Qiángdù Bars/nightclubs: 6 # Long Dong # Lady Luck # Nocturnal #The Garage #Club Bam Bam #The Beehive Points of Interest: 4 # Criminal Gang 1 # Criminal Gang 2 # Criminal Gang 3 #Mae's private stronghold Region F: "Climax" Climax, the place for every weird fetish you can imagine. Legal, Illegal. From wild and sexy to gross disgusting obscenities that would make any vanilla person sick to their stomach. Synths, VR, Aliens, Weird guild stuff, if your mind can think it. Climax has it. Leader: Goddess Aurora, vice: Greed Goddess Aurora is many things, leader, companion, friend, lover, mistress, domme, submissive, ASMRtist, sextoy. But most of all she is just very greedy. She has done sexual stuff with anything and anyone and just craves for more. Decadent sex parties every night, enjoying all of the drugs this universe has to offer. How she manages to show up for council meetings is a guess. How she keeps the place as organized as she does is an even bigger mystery. I don't have to explain why her vice is Greed. Cities: 1 Climax: Bars/nightclubs: 5 # Desire # Club Lentik # Ember (Nightclub) #Lick Town #Club Nexus #Nomnomm (Illegal, cannibalism) #Spark (Illegal, Synth prostitutes) #Club Silence (Illegal, too young.) Points of Interest: 4 # VR Centers # The Pit # Synth sales #Auroras mansion Region G: "бунт" (Bunt) Welcome to бунт (Pronounced Bunt, meaning Riot or Rebellion), a poor, but charming place. This area is considered to be a bunch of slums, but don't let the people living there hear you say that. Under the leadership of Stella Dong, this place has been working hard to clean the streets, and make it a better place. Language spoken is mostly russian and mandarin. Leader: Stella Dong, vice: Sloth Stella is like a drunken boxer. Never revealing her actual skills by pretending to be a lazy slob that just drinks alot and spends her time playing Shogi. In the meantime her gangs have actually started policing the area, and started to make renovations. Its still decades away from becoming anything seen as middle class, but her mission is clear. She has been named a Sloth as her vice by the other council members, which is just fine with her. Cities: 1 Bzook Bars/nightclubs: 4 # Jonada # Lick Town # The Scorpion #Strelka Points of Interest: 4 # Gladiatorial combat # Charity establishment by the 14 Red Dogs # Russian Gang # Region H: "优優" (Yōuměi) This region is for the select few that can afford it. Cream of the crop, Utopias built high in the sky. This is where the nobles reside and enjoy their decadence while laughing down at the ants down below. Any quests wish is our command. Looking for that perfect android? We will fetch them for you so you wouldn't have to mingle in that dirty crowd. Need a savage Hong Luan to quench your thirst? Let us help, you don't want to get shot in those slums. Very white, future esque as far as Hong Lu could provide. Using the old Cygnus Royalty houses for this. Leader: Natasha Young, vice: Cowardice Natasha is overly qualified, very ambitious, and eager to please the nobles however she can. Her job is best suited for logistics rather then PR however. She is always trying to be polite and nice to the nobles, no matter how rude they are being. And as she doesn't like to be treated like a doormat, she has her PR team in place to do the things she can't. Vice is Cowardice as she lacks the spine to confront people. Cities: 1 Bliss Bars/nightclubs: 4 # Mao's Place # Club Lush # Euphoria #Bada Bing Points of Interest: 4 # Gambling halls # Administrations office # Luxury Apartments #ASMR treatment center. Region I: "Ikihabaru" Ikihabaru is THE place when it comes to Roleplay fantasies, Cosplay fun times, Interactive VR for thousands of players at once. Over 15 cities have been created where you can share your fantasies with other likeminded people. Go to Noble Town™ to live out the life as a noble, and win the heart of a beautiful Serpens. Wanna revisit the Hong Lu revolt and slaughter some Synths? Or would you secretly like to bed one?... Visit Synth Town! Find your crush from any kind of fiction in Ikihabaru! Leader: Totally Celty!, vice: Recklessness "Celty" is a weird one, they play so many characters, their identity has been somewhat lost to the council. They are Celty today, but could be playing any race and any gender tomorrow. They love messing around, and going on fun adventures. Happiest and probably the most interesting person to talk to on a party. Very big on all the cultural stuff, big nerd. Her vice of Recklessness isn't hard to understand. Cities: 10 # Anime Town™ # Viking Town™ # Fantasy Town™ # Game Town™ # Synth Town™ # Noble Town™ # Hero Franchise Town™ (Waiting on PRISM to name one.) # Torture Town™ # Pirate Town™ # VIrtual Town™ Bars/nightclubs: 4 # The Star Lords Cantina (Actual names lost to time) # Scumm Bar # Afterlife #Lord of the Drinks Points of Interest: 4 # VR Operations # Celty's Themepark # Culture Museums #Shopping Centers, lots of merchandising Region J: "Paradise Islands" Paradise Islands has suffered alot during the Hong Lu Revolt. It once was the resort isle for Cygnus nobles. To get a reprieve from the gross planet of Hong Lu. Several biodomes have been created to engineer lush and beautiful pleasure islands, where the artificial sun was always shining, and the beach was always blue, and none of those filthy Hong Luans could ever come in here to put their stink all over you. It has unfortunately been mostly obliterated during the revolts. One Biodome was only partially damaged and could be used, albeit in a slightly banged up state. But most of the region is just ashes, waiting to get rebuilt. Leader: Fayruz Mojisola, vice: Wrath Fayruz is a grumpy badass. She hasn't had alot of help from the council to begin efforts in rebuilding, being too expensive and most of the tech is beyond our capabilities. People are starving, they cling on to her leadership but there just isn't much she can do. She keeps the law in some areas, but other hostile factions are just waiting to take over. There is still a small area that is just rich with tourists, the one remaining biodome in the region, which has been met with several terrorist attacks. But despite the danger, people really love their own little utopia, even if its just for a little bit. She vows to rebuild and kill anyone that stands in her way. Cities: 0 Bars/nightclubs: 4 # The Comfy Matress (Fayruz's Base of Operations) # Club Dolphin (Rival Gang Leader) # # Points of Interest: 4 # The Last Biodome # The Hong Lu sea # Ruins #Possible Pre Tech 20 - Hong Lu Cargo Terminal Sector Sector Description Hong Lu Cargo Terminal District District Description 21 - Bengall Sector Sector Description 2100 Ridgetown district District Description 2101 Limmar District District Description 2102 New Port District Area filled with aggressive cygnus sympethizers, who have their eyes on Sector 19, The Red Light. 2103 Rohini District District Description 2104 East Bengall District District Description 2105 Vikramaditya District District Description 2106 Saket District District Description 23 - Narfi Sector aka Gleipnir Jr As the name suggests, this is where Hong Lu keeps their own prisoners. 2300 Kwun Tong District Ex-Crux Police Headquarters and Training facilities (Extremely Currupt?) 2301 Baima District Baima Correctional Facility 24 - Maskachka Sector Sector Description 2400 Biomass Production District A District Description 2401 Kosma District Crowded Residential District, Quick transit to 2400, 2402, 2403 and 2404. 2402 Biomass Production District B District Description 2403 Saint Petrovich District Chaples for the High Church and Historic Monuments. 2404 Maskachka Center District Center of the remnants of East Slav culture on Hong Lu. 2405 New Thorg District District Description 2406 Biomass Production District C District Description 2406 Little Koschei District District for Mercs to look for work, weapons or heavy equipment. 2407 Prograd District Residential district 27 - UID Sector Sector Description 2702 The Quarantine District Mostly intact buildings left abandond by those that could flee from the slow crawl of White Shade 2703 White Shade District Slums, "The Yellow" Origin Point 28 - Neo Cardinâlis Sector Neo Cardinâlis is one of the richest sectors. The post-revolt instability was dealt with by the Vivero family and the 14 Red Dogs. There are almost no gangs here, the Viveros are protecting their home with an iron fist. This is a neutral area, a perfect place for organised crime diplomacy. This is also a nice place in the upper-levels, fashion, art and great restaurants prosper in this place. Stefan-morrell-waterworld.jpg|Cleaned Red Blossom Stefan-morrell.jpg|Carnevale Duncan-halleck-venice1a.jpg|Grav-gondolas 2800 Red Blossom District The Polluted and Debri filled West Lake that has a red blooming fungus Points of interest *'Red Blossom :' An invasive red fungus that has spread over the whole sea and the scrap lost in. During spring it floats up to Level 2. *'Mothership :' A crashed cruiser Cygnus, fixed up to be a giant cantina *'The Clean Center :' Former Cygnus military port, repurposed by the Vivero Family as a robot factory aimed to help cleaning the sea. It is also the workers’ center. The Family recycle interesting tech *'Vivero’s Garden :' An A.C.R.E. agricultural block taken over by the Vivero Family *'Gondolieri :' The public transport corp of the sector, grav-gondolas that can transport one hundred people. Claimed to be a local initiative, but secretly owned by the Vivero family Important people *'Felipe Vivero :' Head of the Vivero family, controls most of Neo Cardinâlis **Has a manor at level 5, near Arimida Street **Is feared by most, loved by many by bringing some stability to the sector *'Amalia “Mother” Wang :' Owner of the Mothership **Known to be helped by the 14 Red Dogs **Provides a roof and food for the forsaken (sells the regular) Dangers *'The Reds :' Scrappers and scavengers that are covered with Red Blossom, the fungus sometimes make them … Unstable *'Cleaner Bots :' Are everywhere cleaning the sea, but they are sometimes malfunctioning and sometimes “accident” happens *'The Vivero Family :' Survey Neo Cardinâlis, has access to military-grade equipments *'Hong Lu Zoo :' Erratic mass murderers, attacks the Viveros and other gangs for no apparent reasons other than violence 2801 Carnevale District A decorated metropolis growing out of the lake. Points of interest *'Arimida' Street : A long street following the river, the former noble fashion street. *'Mascherata (masquerade) Palace :' A huge building, once full of luxury, now repurposed in a huge artists squat. Rumored to be a Hong Lu Zoo outpost *'Swan’s Head :' A former Cygnus restaurant, now owned by the 14 Red Dogs *'Gondolieri :' The public transport corp of the sector, grav-gondolas that can transport one hundred people. Claimed to be a local initiative, but secretly owned by the Vivero family Important people *'Felipe Vivero :' Head of the Vivero family, control most of Neo Cardinâlis **Has a manor at level 5, near Arimida Street **Is feared by most, loved by many by bringing some stability to the sector *'Julio Komatsu :' Renown mask artist, makes incredible animal masks and animal synths. Is considered to be the “Mascherata Master” **Is secretly part of the Hong Lu Zoo gang **Lives at the Mascherata Palace Dangers *'The Vivero Family :' Survey Neo Cardinâlis, has access to military-grade equipments *'Hong Lu Zoo :' Erratic mass murderers, attacks the Viveros and other gangs for no apparent reasons other than violence *'The Ominos del sonno :' The 'believed to be dead' sandmen, information brokers, always calling themselves 'Ominos' and generally using 'we' instead of 'I'. Impossible to capture alive, poisoners and schemers. 29 - The Jungle Sector This sector contains Cygnus Domed parks that have become overgrown. The once beautiful paradise that was the Cygnus Garden is now a conglomerate of beautifully designed tours and domes completely overgrown by algae, modified plants and fungus. The noble scientists worked here to create plants that could survive Hong Lu pollution. They succeeded but the Revolution made them quit the project, leaving not so educated Hong Luan students continue the initiative. 2900 The Jungle District The growth of the plants reached a critical speed, it quickly invaded the garden while evolving in unspeakable manners. That is when the Hong Lu Zoo arrived. Genmodded warriors in search of a home, that saw an opportunity in the overgrowth. There is no electricity in this district, the only one place that has access to it is the main tower, broadcasting the Law of the Jungle and interfering with any other comms. While all the culture of Cygnus was destroyed, the Jungle still retains some names of the former House. Points of interest *'Le Dôme d’Armor (Armor’s Dome) :' One of the most intact dome, the park has been transformed in a residence area *'Taureau’s Fort :' The HQ of the Hong Lu Zoo gang, the highest tower of the sector, one of those who still have electricity and access to the net. It is also a giant jamming device, that has transformed the district in a dark zone. Cygnus tech you see. *'Ankoù Underground :' A gigantic cemetery maze filled with evolved Red Blossom, the parasite solidified itself and started to take the form of roots * The Zoo : A factory producing animal synths, in one broken dome. Mass producing them. Important people *'The 4 Owls :' The invisible masters of the sector **Their owl mask are worn by their agents, in order to talk to the leaders you must find their agents first *'The 20 alphas :' The dangerous military leaders, they wear different animal masks representing each group **Heavily gene modified, increased strength and reaction time, increased pheromones **Will split your head in half for fun *'Sir Gurīn sensō (グリーン戦争) :' A scientist, preaching the Law of the Jungle. Once an ecologist activist, now a general for the Jungle. Very charismatic, a man of the people **Lives in one of the highest tower, in which he managed to control the overgrowth to make it look beautiful Dangers *'The Hunting party :' A branch of the Hong Lu Zoo staying in this district, hunting down any intruders. Guerilla expert, many hunting synth animals. Prefer to cut you up, shooting is kinda cheap *'Broken animal synths :' Discarded animals, roaming the unprotected areas of the Jungle 32 - Sand Fall Sector Sector Description 3200 Sand Fall District District Description 35 - Yangzhou Sector Sector Description 3500 Yangzhou District District Description 36 - Nosugja Sector Sector Description 3600 UID Broken down and picked clean by the residents of shanty town 3601 Shanty Town District District Description 38 - Latvos Sector A District of severely apathetic biomass farmers. 3800 Latvos District District Description The 10 Vices Political situation TL;DR Category:Hong Lu Category:Hong Lu City Category:Hong Lu Sectors Category:Hong Lu Citizens Category:Points of Interest